I. Field
The subject technology relates generally to communications systems and methods, and more particularly to systems and methods for a forward link only wireless system where transmission data subsets are interleaved in parallel groupings per clock cycle.
II. Background
An air interface specification defines FLO (Forward Link Only) technology that has been developed by an industry-led group of wireless providers. In general, FLO has leveraged the most advantageous features of wireless technologies available and used the latest advances in coding and system design to consistently achieve the highest-quality performance. One goal is for FLO to be a globally adopted standard.
The FLO technology was designed in one case for a mobile multimedia environment and exhibits performance characteristics suited ideally for use on cellular handsets. It uses the latest advances in coding and interleaving to achieve the highest-quality reception at all times, both for real-time content streaming and other data services. FLO technology can provide robust mobile performance and high capacity without compromising power consumption. The technology also reduces the network cost of delivering multimedia content by dramatically decreasing the number of transmitters needed to be deployed. In addition, FLO technology-based multimedia multicasting complements wireless operators' cellular network data and voice services, delivering content to the same cellular handsets used on 3G networks.
The FLO wireless system has been designed to broadcast real time audio and video signals, apart from non-real time services to mobile users. The respective FLO transmission is carried out using tall and high power transmitters to ensure wide coverage in a given geographical area. Further, it is common to deploy 3-4 transmitters in most markets to ensure that the FLO signal reaches a significant portion of the population in a given market. During the acquisition process of a FLO data packet several determinations and computations are made to determine such aspects as frequency offsets for the respective wireless receiver. Given the nature of FLO broadcasts that support multimedia data acquisitions, efficient processing of such data and associated overhead information is paramount. For instance, when determining frequency offsets or other parameters, complex processing and determinations are required where determinations of phase and associated angles are employed to facilitate the FLO transmission and reception of data.
Wireless communication systems such as FLO employ various data processing algorithms and state machine processes when transmitting a data packet from transmitter to receiver. One process involves mapping bits received from a transmitter encoder to one or more patterns associated with differing constellation symbols. In general, a serial process is employed for arranging bit streams into desired patterns for transmission. Such serial processes are generally state-driven where edges of a high-speed clock drive the next mapping of bits into a respective pattern for later transmission. Currently, such mapping algorithms allow one bit to be placed into the respective pattern per clock edge (i.e., rising or falling). Although this serial process has been effective, mapping a single bit per clock edge is inefficient and consumes valuable processing resources. In view of the fact that a typical FLO transmission packet can involve hundreds of bits, this inefficiency can be significant.